On All Hallows Eve, Part 2
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: EmJay/Eliclare. Sequel. Emmas 17 now, still with Jay and still nobody knows 'Jesse' (the 'babysitter' killer) was Claire's real Dad, Andrew Warren. Claire's 14 now, trying to move on but then Eli returns to town, which sorta kinda really makes her happy.. but something else has returned, and it's looking for more blood; its NOT over. Can Jay still protect Emma?
1. October 28th, 2006

So your first thought is probably wondering what they all turned out like after the small town murders and what they've been through.

Well, Emma's town was shaken up, as her family.. and she almost moved away if not fighting to stay. Her parents didn't understand it, she had gone through such a horrible thing but she wanted to stay?

But for Emma, this was her home, and she _knew _the killer was dead, Claire never had to find out the terrible truth, and she had Jay who was coming on to be her two year boyfriend now and in she was now in her senior year plus without Manny, she'd probably break.

Claire? Claire was okay after everything, her family kept her out of the media who just thought this 'story' was delicious to eat up. For awhile, her mom even kept her away from Emma too. Her parents never found out who Jesse really was.. or what he was **really **after, so he stayed as the 'babysitter' killer so Claire's mom sort of blamed Emma though it was sort of twisted to, but Emma never spoke up..knowing that if Claire's mom found out the true Identity of Jesse was (Andrew Warren) she'd break apart.

After about a year, and after the next Halloween was okay, and nothing happened (Most families made their kids stay in), people began to calm down, Claires parents slowly even let Emma come back around more but Claire's mother was always on alert when she was near which was hard since they were neighbors.

Eli? Eli had moved away. Claire would always remember him as the cute misunderstood boy across the street who held her hand through that entire nightmare. She'd never forget him.. and soon, she wouldn't have to, for he was returning to town.

"Emma, what about this?" Manny asked her, standing in a shop

Emma turned, and eyed Manny's pick of a costume, a big pumpkin. She rolled her pretty eyes. Emma's hair was longer, bangs grown out and flipped to the side. She was a bit taller with slight curves and a beautiful tan for being October.

October 28th, 2006.

It's been two years.

"Fine I guess."

"A pumpkin costume is _fine_?" Manny teased, "Are you trying to wreck my senior year?"

The girls were now 17. Manny was even more goregous than before too, and you hadn't seen yet, but matured alot since the nightmare that had happened to them. Emma was actually happy she didn't mature too much, Manny's bubbly attitude kept her hopes up.

Manny pouted, watching Emma stare at a costume she wanted but wasn't quite sure.

"Em." Manny said, voice going soft and looking around the store to see nobody looking, "you **have **to do this. We need to have fun and Halloween use to be our favorite.." she drifted off, shutting her eyes.

She hated Andrew Warren for ruining such a playful night and turning it into a hellish reality.

Emma frowned at Manny's moment of trying to avoid saying his name. Craig's death was hard on her, she really had a crush on him as a teen. She hadn't seriously dated since.

"I'll get it." Emma declared, grabbing the costume and putting it around her arm. She didn't want to close up this year, and hide away. She needed to prove to herself Halloween could be normal and fun again. I mean... last year was alright, sure she hid in her room and Jay had to answer the door to give out candy while holding a bat behind his back (For her reassurance) but other than that it was scare free.

She sighed, nodding at Manny's smile and smiled back .Time to put it in the past.

"Emma?" she heard and turned.

Manny even blinked and put her arms out, "Claire!" she greeted and hugged her.

Claire had cut her hair to just below her ears, slightly curling it and lost the glasses. She was turning into such a pretty girl.

She laughed, hugging Emma too who snapped out of it and did so. They went to the same highschool but them being seniors and Claire always in school clubs and a different grade, they barely saw her.

"You're..Halloween shopping." Emma said, quite amazed and smiled softly.

Claire halfway smiled, nodding, and her friend Ali came over holding a leather kitty outfit, "I am SO digging this costume."

"Sweetie." giggled Manny, remembering when she wore that two years ago, "It attracts nothing but bad luck, creeps and pervs."

Ali wrinkled her nose, and decided to throw it back on the rack, "I wanna be _sexy _not raped."

They laughed slightly and Claire smiled a little, rising up a costume, "I'm going to the mad hatter." she told them.

Emma nodded, still stunned and happy to see Claire moving on too and she took a deep breath, "and I'm being The good witch, from Wizard of Oz." she confirmed, showing off hers as well.

Manny gasped, grabbing her arm, "I'll go find a dorothy costume! I'd make an adorable Dorothy."

Emma giggled, watching her go and Ali seemed to get lost in her own world as she walked away too. Claire even laughed, seeing the common traits in the two friends of hers and Emma's

She took a deep breath and went serious, "So.. First time actually celebrating Halloween since.." she drifted off.

Emma looked at her sadly, knowing Claire pitied **her **more than herself since she really thought the Killer just wanted Emma.

Emma nodded, looking down and shrugged her shoulder baring a smile, "Should be fun."

"Claire!?" they heard at the front of the store, turning to her mother who held her car keys, probably gave the girls a ride since they were only 14.

Emma bit her lip, seeing the double take Claire's mom did when she saw Emma and the woman got tense. Emma frowned, remembering when she loved her and loved when she babysat Claire.

"see you at school tomorrow." Emma told Claire.

Claire smiled hopefully and nodded, waving and turned, "Ali" she called, and her friend met up with her, meeting up with her mother and they left.

Emma turned to see Manny coming back and the two shared a look.

Outside the mall, Jay wore his small black sunglasses, his shoulder more buff now and he looked as lean as a teen but now he was 18 and not a senior. He worked at an auto shop and after fixing up his baby, he was even more obsessed with his orange civic.

His car blasted music and he was having a cigerette in the parking lot as the girls were shopping.

He wore jeans and a red shirt, it was a warm October day for once, just light wind but a nice day out... if you liked orange leaves everywhere. He had a red cloth in his pocket from work and took it out.

Emma was taking a while so as he saw a mark on the side of his car, guiding to the back of it, he flicked his cigerette and held the rag as he smoothed it down the car slowly, cleaning the messy mark on his baby car, and when he got to the end, a figure popped out wearing a frankestien mask and scared him.

He stood up straight, and cursed, "Dammit Emma!" he yelled, throwing the rag away but snickered, shaking his head as she laughed, taking off the mask and Manny giggled wildly, walking up from behind her.

He roughly opened his door, getting inside and lighting another cigerette after that mean scare. Knowing she didn't like it, he kept the door open and exhaled as she leaned down and glared.

He smirked playfully and she leaned down, taking it and throwing it over her shoulder onto the pavement and it blew out.

His smirked turned to a grin as she pouted down at him, "didn't mean to scare you." she teased.

"Woah." Jay grabbed her hips and she gasped but giggled again as he glared up jokingly, "You did **not **scare me." he lied.

Manny leaned on the open car door, "She did."

"Maybe." Jay smirked, leaning his mouth up to Emma's as Emma smiled and he kissed her, she smiled against his lips and kissed him more.

Two lovely years together.

"Can we go to the beer store?" Manny asked, breaking them apart as she rolled her eyes smiling. They were cute but macked too much in her presence!

Jay nodded, letting Emma crawl over him and onto the passanger seat as Manny got into the back, "Let me guess." he teased them, "You need me to buy the booze again?"

Emma smiled innocently to him as Manny angelically bashed her eyelashes as him. He snickered, shaking his head but drove out of the parking lot and they girls squeeled in thrill when he sped up on the road.


	2. (NOTE)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Just sayin (Cause I'm proud and all even though they aren't that great) But I made a book cover for this fic, which you'll see right up top by the top left corner by the summary and if you click on the picture it'll get bigger and show you. I just want you guys to see how old they are and look as I go on with them, making them older.. and I give you a little hint of what's going on in the pic.. as you can see in my book covers for part 1 and 2, Manny's crying, she can't catch a break but what else that's horrible is going to happen to her? And Jay and Emma..why do they look so shocked? Clare looks mighty taken back too, does she find out who she is? And Eli looks pretty bad ass I gotta say.. **

**Can't wait to keep going with this series.. just need more love! REVIEW REVIEW, tell me what you thinks gonna happen or you want to say happen (Seriously taking suggestions now) **


End file.
